


Such a Nice Guy

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Set after the events of RAW 10/1/18. Dean is tense, and Roman knows just how to loosen him up.





	Such a Nice Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I was dead and then Kinktober 2018 revived me. Have some smut.

Dean is still tense when they get to their hotel room for the night, his shoulders a hard line under his leather jacket, jaw clenched so tight Roman’s afraid his teeth might just shatter. Roman can understand Dean’s frustration, really, he can. That acidic bitterness that sometimes crawls up your throat to remind you that if you were just a little bit less loyal to your brothers you’d be free to scratch and claw your way to the top by any means necessary. That bitterness had been enough for Seth to tear them apart once before and Roman dreads the day when he might decide to do so again, dreads the day when that bitterness might get to be too much for Dean. But those are all future Roman’s potential problems. In the here and the now he knows the perfect way to help Dean unwind. 

"Hey," he grabs Dean's arm and turns him around, so they're facing each other. "I know if you weren't such a nice guy you could be Universal Champion right now. You could have chosen to face me for my title tonight, and you could have beaten me, but you didn't. I just want to say thank you and show you my gratitude.”

With a firm hand in the center of his chest Roman presses Dean against the nearest wall before gliding that hand down over Dean’s tight stomach to the top of his pants. Roman keeps his eyes on Dean’s face as he falls to his knees and starts working on his fly, keeps his eyes on Dean’s face as he pulls out Dean’s soft cock and strokes over it a few times. Dean’s jaw isn’t clenched anymore. His mouth is relaxed and slightly parted in anticipation and Roman watches as the pink tip of his tongue darts out to moisten his bottom lip. Dean is half hard now, and Roman holds the base in the ring of his thumb and forefinger to steady it as he slips Dean’s cock into his mouth. 

The first touch of Roman’s mouth has Dean closing his eyes and groaning in the back of his throat. With every swipe of his tongue Dean grows harder in Roman’s mouth until he’s reached his full length and they can finally get to Roman’s favorite part. Pulling off of Dean’s dick Roman drags his tongue over the length of it, up and down the sides and over the pulsing vein on the bottom before wrapping his lips around the tip and slowly working his way down Dean’s dick. When he gets about three-quarters of the way down he can feel the head of Dean's prick prodding at the back of his throat. Taking a deep breath through his nose Roman relaxes his throat and opens up to take Dean's cock the rest of the way. For a moment Roman just stays like that, savoring the fullness and the weight and the taste of Dean in his mouth and stretching his throat.

“Fuck, you’re so hot when you do this Roman.” Dean gasps, already breathless. His hand dives into Roman’s hair, silky strands weaving around his fingers when it twitches and flexes, wrecking his bun. But Roman couldn’t care less about his hair, not when Dean’s cheeks are flushed, and his pupils are blown wide with arousal.

Pulling back just enough to take another deep breath through his nose Roman suppresses his gag reflex and starts to bob his head on Dean’s dick but never pulls back far enough for it to slip entirely out of his throat. He keeps it in the velvety clutch of his throat and swallows around it the best he can to add another layer of stimulation. When he has no choice but to pull back in order to breathe he does it quickly so he can once again fill his gullet with man meat. Setting a quicker pace this time around Roman returns to devouring Dean like a starving man. 

His throat burns with the stretch of accommodating Dean's girth, but it doesn't matter because the hand in his hair pulls tight and a groan punches its way out of Dean’s mouth. “Shit, Rome. Feels so good, gonna cum down your fuckin throat.” Roman moans around the dick in his mouth because _yes_ that’s what he wants. Dean starts to thrust against Roman’s face fucking into his already abused throat with abandon. The closer Dean gets to orgasm the tighter the hand in Roman's hair gets. Tears form in his eyes and start to spill down his cheeks, but they're the farthest thing from Roman's mind. His vision starts to go a little fuzzy around the edges from the lack of oxygen, but he’d pass out before making Dean stop. He reaches out with both hands to steady himself on Dean’s gloriously thick thighs, can feel the muscles working under his hands when he grips them tightly, and so he feels when those muscles go taut. Not even a second later Dean is shouting Roman’s name as he pumps cum down his throat.

Roman slowly eases off of Dean’s dick and swallows a combination of cum and spit before laying a gentle kiss on the head. Dean is leaning back against the wall, body calm and loose, like it’s the only thing holding him up. His chest is rising and falling rapidly as he tries to catch his breath and when he opens his eyes the way he looks at Roman makes his heart skip a beat. Dean's looking at him like these past few weeks, like this past year, hasn't changed anything. He's looking at him like he'd still rip through men and women and dynasties for Roman, like he’d cleave continents in two if that were what Roman desired. Roman can only hope that his eyes convey that the feeling is completely mutual, that he would go to the ends of the Earth, the Moon, hell the ends of the universe for Dean. 

Roman gets to his feet and wraps his hand around the back of Dean’s neck squeezing lightly as he brings their foreheads together and rubs the tips of their noses. “Are you feeling any better?” He breathes against Dean’s lips. He can feel Dean’s shit-eating smirk form even before he answers.

“Yeah, as it turns out we’re both pretty nice guys.” And then he starts laughing.

Roman just shakes his head, and rolls his eyes _hard_ before joining in on the laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is for the Kinktober 2018 Day 1 prompt Deep-throating, and it is late but what else is new. If by chance you enjoyed it do be a dear and let me know.


End file.
